


Salaam

by KonaKona



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Al-Andalus, Almohad Caliphate, Emirate of Sicily, M/M, Muslim!Spamano, Platonic Greece/South Italy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaKona/pseuds/KonaKona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An dem Tag an dem Antonio das erste mal im orangroten Himmel sein Land betrat, das Boot hinter sich barfuß an Land zog, Lovino ein leuchtendes Lächeln schenkte und "Salaam" grüßte, verlor Lovino seine Einsamkeit.<br/>(Maurisches Spanien/muslimisches Süditalien)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salaam

                                      

 

▪ ▪ ▪

Es gab ein Problem. Dessen war sich Herakles gleich sicher, nachdem er Lovinos angespannten Rücken an diesem sonnigen, normalen Vormittag am Strand einer ihrer äolischen Inseln fühlte. Seine Vermutung wurde im Laufe der Zeit nur noch bestätigt denn anstatt ausgelassen zu philosophieren und Ideen auszutauschen, wie es sein großer Verstand zu tun pflegte, lag er einfach vollkommen wortlos den Kopf auf Herakles Oberschenkel. Er erlaubte der Sonne während seines ausgiebigen Müßigganges, seine ohnehin bronzene Haut weiter zu färben. So still war er nur wenn ihn etwas grämte. Dazu zupfte er konstant an den Fasern seines Thawbs. Es war mehr als offensichtlich das ihn etwas grämte.  
  
„Versuche nicht einzuschlafen, Lovino...“, hauchte Herakles leise, seine Hand fuhr einmal über Lovinos Stirn um die Locken davon zu kämmen, für den Fall, dass er nicht schon eingeschlafen war. Herakles liebte seine Zeit mit Süditalien. Es war eine gute Zeit, einfach hier zu sitzen und zu reden; die Anwesenheit einer verwandten Seele zu spüren.  
„Du weißt, dass ich heute nicht lange bleiben kann, und ich möchte dich ungern wecken.“  
  
Lovino drehte seinen Kopf hinauf um Herakles verstehen zu geben, dass er noch wach war. Auf seinem Bauch und neben ihm hatte sich eine Katze niedergelegt, der er sanft den Bauch kraulte. Herakles Stimme war so leicht und wohltuend wie immer. Es gab keine Anzeichen von Verurteilung oder Unruhe in seiner Stimme. Es war aber jedes mal schwer die Emotionen hinter den Worten zu erhaschen... Anders als bei dem stürmischen, aufgeweckten, lebensfrohen, lachenden und aufreizenden Jungen an der Westküste, der seine Gefühle auf der Zunge trug. Lovino kniff die Augen fest zu. Das Wellenrauschen, die strahlende Sonne und das entfernte Klirren eines Windspiels bündelten sich wie eine Mauer, die ihn von seinen Gedanken ablenkte. Wieder streifte ihm eine Hand durch das Haar. Vielleicht konnte er mit seinem besten Freund darüber reden...  
  
„Was beunruhigt dich, Lovino?“  
  
Innerhalb von Sekunden sprangen Lovinos Lider auf, er spürte nur wie sich etwas Kaltes in seinem Magen ausbreitete, dass mit der Beharrlichkeit von Herakles Blick auf ihm immer größer wurde. Natürlich musste die Hitze die sonst im Magen wäre woanders Platz finden. Was leider Gottes vorzugsweise immer in Lovinos Wangen bedeutete.  
  
„Nichts...“, stotterte Lovino, begierig von sich abzulenken, aber zu sehr in seiner Schockstarre gefangen als dass er Herakles etwas hätte vorspielen können. Es war einfach nur beängstigend, dass Herakles ihn wie ein offenes Buch lesen konnte. Das war seine Stärke. Andere Sichtweisen annehmen zu können. Mitzufühlen. Welche Macht alleine er schon über ihn hatte, alleine mit dieser Fähigkeit... War das Gefühl nicht schon beschämend genug, so wurde es ab da nur noch schlimmer. Lovino spürte jemanden seine Insel betreten. Jemand bestimmtes. Jemand der ihn all zu oft besuchte, so als gäbe es kein anderes gottverdammtes Land im Mittelmeer. Einen Mund der seine Erde küsste, sie respektierte. Er zuckte heftig zusammen, seine Muskel versteiften, die Röte in seinen Wangen wuchs heran, als er in Herakles großen, wissenden Augen starrte.  
  
Aber der Grieche teilte nur seine Lippen und blickte über das Ionische Meer, hinüber zu seiner Heimat.  Lovino wartete gespannt, sich schmerzlich bewusst dass dieser jemand immer näher kam, und dass Herakles ihn womöglich durchschaute. Er dachte jeden möglichen Fluchtweg durch, für den Fall dass Herakles ihn sehen sollte während der andere Luftkopf eintraf und den Tag gänzlich in den Schlamm zog. Aufstehen und wegrennen schien ihm kein guter Plan. Vielleicht könne Hades ein schwarzes Loch unter ihm erscheinen lassen, so dass er gleich Persephone verschwand. Herakles zerriss die Stille, sein Blick an das klare Meer zwischen Apulien und Griechenland geheftet.  
  
„Magna Graecia.“ _Mein Name._  So nannten ihn die Griechen. Karthago, Provincia Sicilia, Imarat Siqilliyya. Alles Namen, die Leute kamen und benannten ihn, wurden vertrieben oder gingen wieder. Dann, langsam und intensiv lenkte Herakles seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Lovino. „Du bist nicht ohne Grund ein Teil von mir, Lovino.“ Doch nur selten liebten sie ihn so sehr, um immer ein Teil von ihm zu bleiben. Scham legte sich über Lovinos Brust, beengte seine Atemwege. Herakles starrte unnachgiebig, bis Lovino den Drang verspürte sich vor Herakles alles durchblickenden Augen zu verstecken. Für seinen Freund war das hier so einfach. Er las ihn wie ein offenes Buch. Er war so viel älter, hatte mehr gesehen, war weiser. Lovino verhielt sich wohl wie ein kleines Kind, das immer noch versuchte die eigenen Empfindungen zu verleugnen oder damit umzugehen. Eine Hand landete auf seiner Schulter, glasklare blaue Augen fixierten seine.  
  
_„Manche sagen eine Armee aus Reitern, Infanterie,_  
_ oder eine Schiffsflotte sei das Schönste aller Dinge_  
_auf dieser schwarzen Erde_  
_ich aber sage,_ _es ist das_  
_was ein jemand liebt._ “  
  
Was ein jemand liebt. Er identifizierte die Autorin sofort. Sappho. Lovino hielt Herakles Blick stand. Er ließ die Worte in sein Herz sinken. Zusammen mit dem Wellenrauschen, braunen, wilden Haar, grasgrünen Augen und einem heldenhaften Lachen legte er die Worte beiseite. Immerhin hat alles was auf Erden wandelt und was wir erfahren nur einen Wert den wir ihm individuell beimessen. Und wenn man etwas liebt, ist der Wert unermessbar. Er nickte langsam, als brauche er viel Zeit diesen Worten Gewicht zu verleihen, ihre wahre Bedeutung endgültig zu entschlüsseln. Herakles lächelte, doch bevor er verschwand, huschten seine Augen in die Ferne.  
  
„Machs gut.“  
  
Herakles hatte wahrscheinlich recht. So wie jede Geschichte mehrere Facetten hatte, und jede davon wahr war, hatte auch wohl jeder Mensch für sich etwas, das persönlich das Schönste auf der unheilvollen Welt war. Man könne vielleicht annehmen alles existiert ohne Grund und auch der Tod wird objektiv erlebt. Man lebt, man stirbt, die anderen leiden. Mehr ist da nicht dabei. Die Überlebenden tragen den Schmerz. Denn sie messen dem Tod eine Bedeutung zu. Aber Menschen füllen ihr Leben mit ihrem Geist. Sie gaben den Personen die sie trafen Bedeutung, ihre Spuren verbanden sie wie Sternenkonstellationen um Ordnung in das große "Nichts" zu bringen, irgendwo einen Sinn zu finden. Das war weit aus mehr als Nichts. Lovino seufzte seine Gedanken aus.  
  
„Assalamu alaikum.“ Plötzlich wurde die Luft unerträglich schwer, heiß und stickig. Seine Haut kribbelte angenehm bei dem wohligen Gefühl der neuen Präsenz. Lovino spürte den Wind an seinen Schultern vorbeiziehen, in seinen Locken wehen. Sein Herz klopfte ihm im Rachen, als er den weißen Leinen und die kupferne, staubige Haut darunter erspähte.  
  
Jede Faser, jeder Muskel versteifte augenblicklich. Nur Lovinos Verstand kreiste unnachgiebig, drehte sich um Herakles Worte, um die Worte die ihm der Junge neben sich beibrachte. _Wenn dich jemand schlecht behandelt, behandele ihn besser; wenn dich jemand gut behandelt, behandle ihn besser - Allah wird das in Betracht nehmen._  Lovino zwang sich zu sprechen, zu seinem Entsetzen aber, klang seine Stimme gewürgt. „Wa alaikumu salaamu wa rahmatullahi wa barakatuh.“ Das Arabisch tropfte ihm problemlos von der Zunge.   
  
Kaum von dem ersten Schock erholt, lehnte sich Antonio vor und drückte seine weiche Wange an Lovinos, küsste ihn dort und das gleiche tat er auch auf der anderen Seite. Seine Haut klebte ein wenig von dem feucht-heißen Klima.  Antonios Locken kribbelten an seinen Wangen. Der Wind trug den Duft von Sandelholz und Granatapfelöl in seine RIchtung. Lovinos Steifheit entspannte sich, ein ruhiges Lächeln legte sich auf seinen Lippen ab. Er fühlte sich sicher. Es überkam ihn einfach eine unglaubliche Flut aus Licht und Glück wann immer Antonio kam um ihn zu besuchen... was nun wirklich nicht selten geschah.  
  
Antonio nahm Herakles vorherigen Platz ein und schaukelte mit den Beinen. Seine Sandalen hingen ihm gefährlich von den Knöcheln und drohten vom Meer weggespült zu werden, sollten sie ganz davon schlüpfen. Aber das würde ihn sicher auch nicht kümmern, der Idiot würde auch barfuß über das karge Bergland laufen. Antonios Blick, seine Aufmerksamkeit und Fröhlichkeit galt ganz ihm.   
  
„Lovino, mit jedem Besuch rückst du eine Insel weiter!“ Ein breites Grinsen erstreckte sich über Antonios Gesicht, kleine Fältchen schmeichelten seinen Augen. Es war nicht so, dass er absichtlich jeden Tag eine Insel näher an Herakles rutschte. Aber es war natürlich einfacher zu verschwinden als bei Antonio zu sein und sich _zu_ wohl zu fühlen.   
„Du bist nicht so oft an der Westküste, oder? Vielleicht sollte ich meinen Leuten dann sagen, dass es hier schöner ist, wenn es dir hier mehr gefällt.“ Er musste in den letzten Wochen nach Lovino Ausschau gehalten haben, wenn er sein Fehlen bemerkte. Verdammt...  
  
Als ob man sein Reich in "schön" und "weniger schön" einteilen konnte. Es war vielmehr ein konstantes "schön". Wie Antonios Leute. Lovino schnaubte. „Sei nicht albern, mein ganzes Land ist schön“, Antonio kommentierte dies nebenbei mit, „wahr.“  
  
„Ich hatte nur etwas zu tun“, fügte Lovino kryptisch hinzu und spielte still mit dem Saum seines Thawbs. Antonio kannte Herakles schon. Das letzte Mal war ihr erstes Treffen eher unangenehm verlaufen... Antonio dachte Herakles würde Lovino dazu überreden seine Leute zu vertreiben und war ihm misstrauisch gestimmt. Immerhin kam es oft vor, das gleich mehrere Völker seine Inseln besiedelten und sie dann um die Vormacht kämpften.  
  
„Hmm“, summte Antonio zustimmend. Er senkte seinen Kopf, und schmiss scheinbar abwesend Steine in das flache Meer. Er täuschte Desinteresse vor, „dieser Junge... ist er dein Freund?“  
  
Herakles als bloßen Freund zu bezeichnen war vielleicht untertrieben. Er beschützte ihn, lehrte ihn und förderte alles das seine Leute je taten, wenn das auch hieße mit Krieg. Er war mehr wie ein bester Freund zu dem Lovino hinaufsah. „Ja.“  
  
Lovino hätte wissen müssen, dass es ein Fehler war Antonionur so viel zu verraten. Denn seine Augen verlangten nicht weniger als die volle Wahrheit. Das erste Mal sah er vielleicht auch Angst in diesen grünen Augen leuchten. „Also wenn sein Volk dein Freund ist, was ist dann meins?“   
  
_Das Liebste ist das schönste der Welt._ Lovino wollte die Worte aussprechen. Sie brannten ihm ungeduldig auf der Zunge, aber er war sich dessen bewusst, dass es nun weder der passende Zeitpunkt war, noch der richtige Moment. Sein Herz hielt zu viele Zweifel und Vorwürfe. Herakles würde sagen _kenne dich selbst_. Wie könnte er je Antonio damit konfrontieren, wenn er sich selbst nicht im Klaren war.   
  
„Sei nicht albern“, schnaubte Lovino und verdrehte die Augen, „du bist auch mein Freund.“  
  
„Nur ein Freund?“  
  
Lovino schmälerte die Augen und starrte Antonio analysierend an. Worauf wollte er hinaus? Bevor er irgendwelche andere Gedanken in Betracht nehmen konnte, fing der Iberer an zu lachen und Lovino fand plötzlich Hände an seiner Taille; an seinem Bauch die versuchten seinen Lippen ein Lachen zu entlocken. Er schlug sie weg so gut er konnte, aber durch Antonios Beharrlichkeit kippten sie beide zu Boden, seine Arme mit denen Antonios verheddert während es sich der Iberer auf seinen Lenden gemütlich machte.  
  
„Sag es“, forderte Antonio triumphal kichernd; seine Hände streiften umher, suchten die Stellen die Lovino ergebend auflachen ließen. Die Berührungen lösten Glückswellen in Lovinos Körper aus, es war ihm unmöglich das Lachen das Antonio verlangte zurückzuhalten wenn seine Finger wie krabbelnde Insekten über seine Haut fuhren. „Okay! Okay!“, rief Lovino rau und schmiss den Kopf zurück um Luft zu holen. Antonios Hände stoppten, er grinste stolz von oberhalb. „Ich höre.“  
  
"Uhm..." Lovino nahm die Chance. Er drückte Antonio kräftig von sich und warf ein Bein gegen seine Seite um das Blatt zu wenden. „Ich kenne dich schon lange, Tonio." Sehr, sehr lange und hoffentlich hatten sie die Chance sich noch länger kennen zu dürfen. Lovino grinste atemlos und rang damit Antonios Hände am Boden festzunageln. „Ich kenne deine Bewegungen, deinen Kampfstil. Was du kannst, kann ich schon lange.“  
  
Zur seiner Überraschung hielt Antonio für einen Moment inne, die Spannung in seinen Armen löste sich und seine Lippen entspannten sich zu einem ruhigen Lächeln. Lovino starrte mit großen Augen zu ihm hinunter. Seine Locken breiteten sich gleich einem Fächer auf dem Sand aus. Wunderschönes dunkelbraun über dem sanftem Beige von Lovinos Erde.  
  
„Wir sind Brüder“, stellte Antonio stolz fest. Seine Augen glänzten.   
  
Lovino schnaubte, löste den Griff um Antonios Handgelenke, während er eine skeptische Augenbraue hob. „Mein Bruder?“  
  
Antonio warf nur überglücklich seinen Kopf zurück in den Sand um zu nicken, er atmete schwer aus und hob seinen Blick in den Himmel. „Dein Bruder, alhamdulillah“, wiederholte er langsam.  
  
Nein. Feliciano war sein Bruder. Auch wenn er ihm wichtig war, war das zwischen ihm und Antonio etwas anderes. Das Gefühl war anders. Etwas mindestens genau so familiäres. Sein bester Freund, seine Familie und mehr. Wie sollte es auch anders sein nach tausenden von Jahren in denen Antonios Völker hier stoppten und sich niederließen, wenn Antonio beinahe jeden Tag seine Erde betrat und Lovino eine andere Hitze als die der Sonne in seinen Wangen spürte? Nein, Brüder waren sie nicht. Eher, so dachte Lovino sich, etwas wie ein und dasselbe. Damit gab er sich zufrieden als Antonio ihm in der untergehenden Sonne hinterherjagte, außer Puste und lachend und voller Sand.   
  
Erst Jahrhunderte später, würde Lovino ihm eine passende Antwort geben können.   
Herakles hatte recht, denn Antonio war Lovino das Liebste auf dieser Welt.

▪ ▪ ▪ 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ein paar kleine Anmerkungen am Rande:  
> 1\. In dieser Kurzgeschichte ist Spanien, sowie auch Süditalien (bzw. Sizilien) muslimisch. Ich wollte dieses Detail einbauen da ich es immer so schrecklich schade finde wie die Spuren des Islams in Europa oft ausradiert werden (Spanien, sowie auch Sizilien waren wirklich für eine lange Zeit muslimisch)  
> 2\. Mein Headcanon besagt das Lovino und Herakles dicke Freunde sind, weil echt jetzt... mal abgesehen von der unübersehbaren Evidenz wie sehr die Griechen sich in Süditalien niedergelassen haben, besucht nur einmal Apulien und ihr denkt man ist in Griechenland. Außerdem war Süditalien mal von den Griechen wirklich als ein Teil Griechenlands angesehen worden (deshalb Magna Graecia für „großes Griechenland“)  
> 3\. Das Gedicht das Herakles rezitiert ist eins von Sappho von Lesbos  
> 4\. Ein Thawb ist ein weit verbreitetes, langes Hemd für Männer in der islamischen Welt  
> Ich habe echt ein Ding für muslim!Antonio und Lovino und denke auch, dass ich irgendwann mal mehr darüber schreiben werde.


End file.
